Forgotten Difference
by Anime-Writer-1111
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It's Zoro/Sanji but Zoro is female. Anyway , basically its after the Fishman Island Arc. Zoro falls off the Sunny and hits 'her' head on the way down during a storm. The crew then ventures out and find her on an island but her memory is gone. Join the Mugiwara Pirates and help recover Zoro's memory.


Paste your document here...

Hi, this is my first fanfic and I hope that I did well. Please try not to flame but constructed criticism is welcomed. If I got anything wrong with the plot that isn't intentional please let me know.

Also, Zoro is female (don't kill me) cause I want him to be for this story and basically the prologue is just the Straw Hats getting back together. The next chapters are basically after the Fishman Island Arc. Oh and one more thing, I just started One Piece and I'm kinda stuck at the Skypia Arc. So if I get something wrong please tell me how to fix it. I don't want to hop around episodes.

Thank you, Kimiko-Akira-Alice-the3

Prologue

Roronoa Zoro walked towards the harbor where the Thousand Sunny was waiting, waiting for its crew. 'It's been two years, two years since we separated. I wonder how everyone is. They probably got stronger but are the same people. Heh, I wonder what'll they'll say when they see me.' Zoro walked on and finally reached the ship. She climbed up and looked for any other person. 'I'm the first one. Why does everyone think I have a bad sense of direction? I wonder if there's any booze.' With that Zoro walked into the kitchen and look for some good booze.

**About 10 minutes later**

"Oi~! Is anyone else here?" called a voice from outside the gallery. Zoro walked outside to see who it was and saw Usopp.

"Oi Usopp! Anyone else come with ya," questioned Zoro as she walked out of the kitchen, bottle in hand.

"Ah? Oh, Zoro," said Usopp as he turned around but when he did, he froze.

"What?" Usopp stayed still. "Oi!" Usopp then fainted.

**5 minutes later**

Usopp started to stir. He blinked a couple times while saying, "Ah. Heh, I just had a weird dream. I saw Zoro as a girl." Then he started laughing. A vein popped on Zoro's head and she hit Usopp on the head, hard.

"Itai!" Zoro walked away and sat near the rail. She kept drinking.

**Usopp P.O.V.**

Dammit! Not even 5 minutes on board and I'm already getting hit! Wait a minute, that girl just now…..that was Zoro! Oh my Kami. Zoro looks like a girl. I turn to look at Zoro; she's chugging down a bottle of booze like always. But her hair is longer, way longer. I mean before it was short and spiky like grass but now it's halfway down her back. And her…urm…chest is larger, way larger, like Nami's. Zoro had a flat chest. I swear I'm probably turning red right now. Huh? Why's Zoro staring at me?

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Oi Usopp you awake?" Zoro called out from where she was sitting.

"Eh?" Usopp looked at his surroundings. Then he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "sorry, I guess I was daydreaming."

"So why were you red?"

"Uhhhh…. Wow it's such a nice day to meet up, ne Zoro?" Zoro frowned at the sudden change but then shook it off.

"Sure is Usopp. Heh, looks like you finally decided to train more. But wonder when the others will be here." Zoro lay down on the railing and sighed. She closed her one unscarred eye. She felt Usopp walk towards her.

"Ne, Zoro?" She just grunted. Taking it as a sign to go on Usopp continued, "What happened to your eye?"

"Training mishap," she said without opening her eye. "It still works fine, just can't keep it open for long. Just another weakness I overcame."

"Oh." Seeing that Zoro wasn't really up for anymore conversation, Usopp walked towards his workshop (A/N: I'm sorry, I really don't know about this, so could someone verify it. Thank you). Usopp stopped and turned around, "Oh Zoro…" Again Zoro grunted. "If anyone else comes tell them that I'm in my workshop, I have some things to work on." Saying that, Usopp left.

**About 20 minutes later on the boardwalk**

Sanji was walking towards the Sunny. 'I wonder if anyone else is there. I wonder who's first. Heh, I doubt that it's the marimo.' Sanji had changed much in appearance like the others. Like Usopp, he seemed more muscular and had his hair covering his right eye instead of the left one. (A/N: Basically his new look). Soon Sanji reached the ship and climbed aboard.

**On the ship**

Zoro woke up from her nap. She rubbed her eyes and decided to start using her weights. (A/N: I know I do a lot of these but that's just to clarify things. Anyway, Zoro is basically the same just a girl, a very pretty girl).

'It's kinda hot,' Zoro thought as she removed her coat and red sash. She folded them and put them to the side and placed her katanas on top of it. She then started to train in just a dark blue tank top, signature haramaki, pants and boots. She then began to work out.

**On the harbor**

Sanji saw the Sunny and walked towards it. Once he reached it he started climbing on board.

**On the Deck**

Sanji climbed aboard and look around. He couldn't find anyone but then he heard the sound of Zoro's weights. 'No way in hell could the marimo be here before me, not with her sense of direction.' Sanji then rushed towards the area where Zoro's weights were. Upon reaching there, Sanji saw something that he wasn't expecting.

**Sanji P.O.V.**

I ran over to where the marimo's weights were and I saw the most startling sight. An extremely beautiful, tan beauty was lifting Zoro's weights without any problem. She was sweating excessively, as if she had been doing this for a while, but with the afternoon sun she seemed to glow. It should have been gross but with her it seemed like an exquisite piece of art. I couldn't comprehend the beauty. My mouth was running dry and I'm sure my eyes were hearts; never had I ever found such a sight so beautiful.

Her well-built muscles contracted with perfect concentration almost machine-like yet it was natural. Her tank top clung to her skin as it was drenched with sweat. It clung to every one of her luscious curves which were flawless. Her tan skin glowed in the afternoon sun. Her long green hair swished back and forth with each movement. Her face had a scowl on it….wait, green hair? A scowl? Nah, it couldn't be possible. This siren of land couldn't possibly be the marimo. The siren seemed to finally notice my presence, as she put the weight down. She turned to me and scowled but then smirk. No way in the seven hells could this earthly siren goddess be the directionless, unfeminine marimo.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Zoro felt someone staring at her and put her weights down. She turned to the onlooker and scowled. 'Of all the crew members, why did the curly-brow have to see me like this?' But then Zoro smirked as she noticed that Sanji was indeed staring at her. 'Heh.'

"Oi curly brow, did you forget how to speak?" Zoro snickered. The sound of Zoro's voice snapped Sanji out of his daze.

"Shut up damn directionless marimo head."

"Uh huh directionless." Zoro then did something very uncharacteristic; she put her hand on her hip. Sanji raised his eyebrow. "Which is why I was the first one here."

"Sure marimo. Now seriously who was first?"

"Like I said love cook, I was. You could ask Usopp he's in his workshop."

"I still don't believe you marimo."

"You wanna go love cook?!"

"Sure as hell marimo! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Sanji started to kick Zoro and Zoro was ready to block with her forearms even though her swords were lying on the side but before Sanji's leg was but a mere inch from her arms, it stopped.

Zoro's eyes widened as she realized that Sanji had stopped his attack. She kept her defense position up until it was clear that Sanji wouldn't continue. She slowly walked back a few feet and looked at Sanji with a bewildered look. 'Why did he stop,' Zoro thought. As if he heard her thoughts, Sanji put his leg down and stared at Zoro.

**Sanji P.O.V.**

I can't. I can't attack her. But why? I mean I know that I'm chivalrous but seriously since when did the marimo count as a woman.

'_It's because she's gorgeous._'

'Huh? Who said that?'

_'I did. You know the little voice in your head.'_

'Okay I think seeing a guy that isn't an okama must have messed with my head.'

_'You forget that Zoro-chan isn't a guy. She's a gorgeous siren of land.'_

'What the marimo?'

_'Hey just remember that I'm just a part of you. That means that you think Zoro's a siren of land.'_

'Well I…I…uh…is someone calling me?'

I shook my head and looked at whoever was calling me.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Sanji-kun, are you alright," asked a worried Nami.

"Huh, oh yes I am thank you for caring about me Nami-san." Then as if he realized what was going on, Sanji's eyes widened and turned into hearts.

"Welcome back Nami-swan~. You're even more beautiful then when we were dreadfully separated."

"Thank you Sanji-kun, but would you happen to know who else is on the ship."

"Oh right, Usopp is down in his workshop and Zoro…"

"Hm? What about Zoro?"

"Nothing. The marimo's here somewhere."

"Oh." Seeing that Sanji was thinking about something, Nami went to look for Zoro and see just what was different, if anything.

**About 20 minutes of searching later**

Nami squealed. "OH MY KAMI! ZORO YOU LOOK SO PRETTY!"

"Stop screaming witch." Nami hit Zoro on the head. "Oww!"

"Don't make me increase your debt." Zoro mumbled something incoherent. "What was that?"

"Nothing. Anyway, do you have any hair ties? My hair's a pain in the ass to keep out of my face."

"Yeah I do but it looks so pretty down. How bout I take off 1,000 beli off your debt if you keep it down till everyone is here."

"Fine. I bet if I refused you would've increased. Right?"

"Yup!" Nami then squeezed Zoro and Zoro tried to escape the bear hug.

**Eventually everyone came in the order that they joined the crew. Each different yet the same at the time. Luffy was the last one to arrive. **

**At Dinner**

"Hey Zoro, why'd you grow out your hair," asked Luffy at dinner. Everyone turned to her. Zoro looked up from her plate and cleared her throat.

"Well, I wasn't exactly planning it."

"What do ya mean?"

"In truth, Hawk Eyes told me that I wanted to be the best swordsman and prove that women were just as good, then I should look like one. And that's how I messed up and scarred my eye."

"Ohhhhh," said Luffy. Everyone else just sweat dropped and went back to eating.

**The crew's back together and has set sail.**

So please review and try not to flame. If you have any suggestions then please tell me.

Also the next chapter is basically after Fishman Island if you didn't read above.

Thank you, Kimiko-Akira-Alice-the3


End file.
